fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp!
Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp! is episode of The Extremely Regular Show. Synopsis Mordecai gets caught up in an alternate world where he leads Leader Team in the competition for soccer's All Heroes Cup. Transcript *(The following program is classified TV-PG-LV. It contains mild language and mild violence. Parental Guidance is recommended for young viewers.) *(This episode begins with Mordecai and his team) *'Ben Tennyson': Mordecai, look out! *'Spider-Man': A soccer ball! *'Mordecai': What? *(Soccer ball hits Mordecai in the head) *'Mordecai': Ahh! Off! Where am I? *'Dan Zembrovski': Are you okay, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': What... are you guys doing? *'Randy Cunningham': What do you mean? *'Gash Jumon': Hey, Power Man! You hit him on purpose! *'Hulk': This field is a battleground. You got off easy compared to what my old smashing professional team would have done. *'Mordecai': Hulk too? What the hell is this? *'Dan Zembrovski': Take a break for now. *'Power Man': Hulk! *'Hulk': Here I go! *'Gash Jumon': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon transform into Gaban Type-G) *'Hulk': Yell out, my Hulk Kick! *'Gaban Type-G': Barrier! Ahh! *'Hulk': We got it! We got it! We got it! *'Dan Zembrovski': I'm sorry, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': First, an explanation. Just what is going on? *'Hulk': That was pathetic. Do you plan to win All Heroes Cup like that? *'Mordecai': All Heroes Cup? *'Gash Jumon': Mind your own business! *'Kevin Levin': Not that it matters... Strength Team's going to be the one to win it! *'Power Man': We won't play as embarrassingly as you guys! *'Gash Jumon': What was that? *'Dan Zembrovski': Gash! *'Gash Jumon': Let's go. (To Mordecai) Let's go, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Sure thing. So I'm in another world? *'DJ Saga': Are you excited, New York?! Now, things are heating up for the All Heroes Cup. I'm bringing you the exhibition match! In the match between Leader Team and Strength Team... U-u-unbelievable! Strength Team won 10 versus nothing! You better not underestimate Hulk's move attack! *'Gaban Type-G': Barrier! I can't stop it! *'DJ Saga': (On TV) Leader Team is a big pinch! I look forward to seeing how they respond. I can't wait to see the other matches too! *'Mordecai': We need to talk. *'Ben Tennyson, Gash Jumon, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski & Randy Cunningham': You've got amnesia?! *'Mordecai': First, tell me what we are doing? *'Ben Tennyson': But- I might remember if you remind me! *'Mordecai': So tell me. Why are you guys playing soccer? *'Spider-Man': What it should be obvious! To win the All Heroes Cup and obtain the Golden World Cup. *'Mordecai': Golden... World Cup? *'Ben Tennyson': The Golden World Cup. It said only the last man standing can win it. We have to play soccer we're going to win it. *'Dan Zembrovski': The finals... For a while, we were stronger than everyone else. *'Randy Cunningham': But right now we keep losing. *'Mordecai': I see. Let's go. *'Ben Tennyson': Where? *'Mordecai': To practice. We're going to win the All Heroes Cup. *(At outside) *'Gash Jumon': Come at me! *'Mordecai': The ball! *'Dan Zembrovski': Here I go! *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai... are you okay? *'Dan Zembroski': Did you also forget how to play soccer? *'Luis Suárez': (Off-screen) Mordecai! *'Dan Zembroski': Oh! That's... *'Mordecai': Who's he? *'Dan Zembrovski': It's Luis Suárez from FC Barcelona! *'Luis Suárez': That kick was pathetic. Want me to show you how to really shoot? *'Dan Zembrovski': Here I go! *'Luis Suárez': Step in here. Then use a strong follow-up. Like that. *'Dan Zembrovski': Here I go! *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai! *'Dan Zembrovski': Nice shoot! *(After Practice is over) *'Lapius': Welcome... to my world. *'Mordecai': What? If I recall, you were also there. *'Lapius': Looks like that troublesome memory remains within you. That messes with my plans. *(Hector (Regular Show) arrives) *'Mordecai': Hector! *(Ben Tennyson, Gash Jumon, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': A cyborg! *(Mordecai transform into Speed Mode) *(Mordecai Speed Mode and Hector (Regular Show) are fighting each other) *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Gash, what are you doing?! Transform and fight Hector! *'Gash Jumon': Who's Hector? I've never transformed to fight before! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Speed Slash! *(Mordecai Speed Mode slashes Hector (Regular Show) *'Hector (Regular Show)': Ahh! *(Hector (Regular Show) is defeated) *(Mordecai Speed Mode transform into Mordecai) *'Gash Jumon': That's amazing! You can't use it for things besides soccer? *'Mordecai': I see. So there are no enemies in this world. *'Hulk': Come in! Come on! To my supporters, I swear to you. It will be Strength Team that wins All Heroes Cup! Okay! *(Manny Armstrong and A-Bomb arrives) *'Manny Armstrong': Kevin. *'Kevin Levin': It's Bravo. *'Hulk': Thank you. *'Kevin Levin': Hulk. We've got a problem! *'Hulk': What is it? *'DJ Saga': (On IPad) Leader Team's really catching up! And the one leading this charge is... ... ace striker, Mordecai! *'Mordecai': We swear to win the finals. I'm interested in this Golden World Cup thing. *'DJ Saga': The All Heroes Cup is finally starting! In the first match, Leader Team's opponent is Strength Team! Looks like the first match has been given a favorable card! It's getting e-e-e-e-exciting! *'Dan Zembrovski': At this rate, we'll do really well! *'Gash Jumon': Not just well! Our goal is to be the champions. (To Mordecai) Right, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': I'm proud to follow a strong man like yourself, Mordecai. WHy do you want to play soccer? *'Mordecai': Whether it be soccer or dance... ...when I see strong opponents, I will fight them. We focus on the first match for now. Time to pay back Strength Team for before. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Let's get started. *'Hulk': Wait a moment. I've requested a helper. *'Gash Jumon': A helper. *(Gareth Bale arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': It's Gareth Bale from Real Madrid C.F.! *'Hulk': In battle, one must do everything one can to win. Remember that. *'Randy Cunningham': What'll we do?! *'Luis Suárez': (Off-screen) Mordecai! *(Luis Suárez arrives) *'Luis Suárez': I'll be your helper. *'Dan Zembrovski': It's Luis Suárez! *'Luis Suárez': Mordecai, show me the form of your training. *'Mordecai': Indeed. *'Hulk': Let's get started! *'Kevin Levin': Go! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! *'Luis Suárez': Mordecai! *(Mordecai transform into Speed Mode) *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Time to turn things around! *'Gash Jumon': Alright! We win! *(Rhino Doubler arrives) *'Hulk': Wait... wait... *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Rhino Doubler? *'Kevin Levin': What is this?! Do something, Power Man! *'Power Man': Stop it! (To Hulk) Hulk! *'Hulk': What is this?! *'Gareth Bale': Luis! You okay? *'Luis Suárez': Run! *'Hulk': Thank you! You're cool! See you again! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': Evacuate everyone! *'Dan Zembrovski': Okay! Come on! *'Mordecai Speed Mode': I'm your opponent! *(Mordecai Speed Mode and Rhino Doubler are fighing each other) *(Mordecai Speed Mode transform into Turbo Mode) *(Mordecai Turbo Mode and Rhino Doubler are fighting each other) *(Mordecai Turbo Mode slashes Rhino Doubler) *(Rhino Doubler is defeated) *(Mordecai Speed Mode transform back into Mordecai) *'Mordecai': So, you're the one who brought me to this world? *'Lapius': That's right. *'Mordecai': What are you after? *'Lapius': To create an ideal world. *'Mordecai': I will not change no matter what world I'm in. I will fight... just to prove my strength. *'Lapius': That's fine. But... I need to erase that troublesome memory of yours. *'Mordecai': Ahh! *(Mordecai woke up in the real world) *'Mordecai': Where am I? A dream? Me play soccer? The method doesn't matter. I will prove my strength. So the Golden World Cup even appears in my dreams... *'Ben Tennyson': Come on, Mordecai. We gonna get back to our friends. *'Mordecai': Right! *'of Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp!' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers